


Wrong Apartment

by MrsTrickster



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTrickster/pseuds/MrsTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori gets a surprise guest and doesn't really know how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejerseydevile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejerseydevile/gifts).



> Based on the prompt by tumblr user tickatock: "i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” au
> 
> i really liked it so i wrote it  
> (for you jersey because i felt like it)

Ori switched his alarm off, dropping the phone in the process. Too groggy to even bother picking it up again, he kicked off his sheets and laid still to get used to the light peering into his bedroom from the window. 

The cats were making too much noise than usual last night which made Ori loose the sleep he needed, especially for the English exam he had today. Nevertheless, he’s still going to go about his normal routine by getting up, getting dressed, fishing for loose change for a cheap crappy cup of vending machine coffee. 

After doing such and failing to find enough loose change, Ori grabbed the credit card Dori gave him and decided he’d treat himself to a proper cup of coffee from the cafe around the corner. Normally he would hesitate but seeing the cats disturbed his sleep, he’d use the compensation. He’s got time, he supposed to just sit in the cafe and go through his notes. 

Opening the door and stepping out into the living room of his shabby apartment, Ori grabbed his satchel and made his way towards the door. However, meowing stopped him in his tracks. Groaning after realizing he has to give the cats some food before he leaves he turned around and made his way towards the kitchen, throwing his satchel onto the couch in the process.

Ori jumped back with a yelp and hit the fridge at the loud groan coming from the couch. He doesn’t have a roommate. Eyes flickering towards the nearest object within arms reach, Ori’s mind kept racing with questions. Grabbing his copy of “The Fall of Arthur” Ori crept up tohis couch, raising the book above his head.

“Who are you and why are you in my apartment?” he asked.

The stranger moved the satchel off of his face, Ori lowered his book slightly in recognition. Fili goes to his school and attends the same business class and is the flanker of the rugby team, devilishly handsome and obviously hung over. Ori swallowed a lump forming in his throat, the English major may or may not have a crush on this shirtless man before him. 

Fili rubbed his hand over his face mumbling “Did I crawl through the wrong window?

Ori looked at his book and back to Fili “Yes?”

“Damn, I knew something was up. Gimli doesn’t even like cats.”

Inhaling, Ori lowered his book and held it against his chest clearing his throat awkwardly “Do-... Do you need a glass of water?”

“That be great, mate.” Fili sat up, letting the satchel fall onto the ground as Ori made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol. “Hey, you’re in my business class, right?”

“Uh huh?” Ori tried to keep his nerves in check and his eyes focused on the water glass and not at Fili’s toned torso. He took the glass filled with water and Tylenol and brought it to Fili. “I’m Ori.”

“Fili,” he answered, taking the Tylenol first and opening it then taking two pills “Listen-” he popped the pills into his mouth “Sorry for breaking in. My cousin lives right next door and I suppose I was too drunk to even know which apartment I’m breaking into.” 

Ori smiled sheepishly “I’ll let it slide, but just this once.”

Fili smirked at him while taking the glass of water and drinking it. Ori felt his face heat up and grabbed his satchel, the cats decided to weave through Fili’s legs until Fili picked one of them up and started petting it. Ori fiddles with the hem of his cardigan “I don’t want to sound rude or anything but after I give the cats their food, I had planned to go to the cafe and-” 

“Asking me out for a morning coffee date doesn’t seem so rude to me,” Fili winked. 

Ori sputtered “N-no! I mean, I don’t mind it-... But I mean that I wanted... I wanted to skim through my notes and give my brain a wake up call from the noise that the cats made because, I guess, because of you climbing through the wrong window.”

Chuckling, Fili put the cat down and stood up searching for his shirt. Even from a few feet away Ori can see he was much shorter than the blond and definitely less deliciously toned. 

“Let’s get going then shall we?” Fili said, taking his shirt that hung from the lamp “I don’t plan on going back to my dorm room just yet. Kili and the girl he brought home might still be sleeping or doing something else.” Fili winked while putting his shirt on, causing Ori to heat up some more. 

Nodding quickly, Ori frantically made his way back to the kitchen putting his book and satchel down on the counter and grabbed the cats food and pour it into their bowls, as well as refilling their water. Fili watched Ori was he busied himself with a lopsided smile, occasionally glancing around Ori’s apartment. There isn’t much but the large amount of books Ori has on the book shelves, counter, and window ledges, and some on the floor by the window most likely from when Fili stumbled through the window.

Fili gave Ori his full attention soon as the latter picked up his satchel and stuck one arm through the strap and let it hang over one shoulder. Ori smiled again sheepishly and mumbled “I-I’m ready when you are.” 

Smiling, Fili sauntered over to the door and opened it for Ori who nodded in thanks. As Ori stepped through the door, Fili placed a hand on his back and leaned in towards Ori’s ear “I’ll pay.”


End file.
